


甜饼的N种烘焙方式

by Amir_404



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amir_404/pseuds/Amir_404
Summary: 亚梅小段子





	1. 甜饼的N种烘焙方式（1-5）

01玫瑰情缘

亚瑟用嘴叼住一支玫瑰花，踩着墙壁的凸起处往上爬。他站在二楼的窗外的平台处，推开窗户跳进了屋内。

梅林正在熟睡，亚瑟放轻了脚步，做贼一般溜到他床边，将那支玫瑰放在他的床头。

每天早上醒来都能收到鲜花，梅林一定很开心。亚瑟想道。但他才不会让梅林知道是他送的呢。

睡梦中的梅林露出了微笑。这个白痴，真的以为花园中一年四季都有玫瑰，并且永远摘不完的吗？

 

 

 

02浪漫求婚

亚瑟计划在情人节向梅林求婚，他在网上查询了浪漫的求婚方式，最后选择了这一条：邀请对方一同用餐，把戒指藏在对方的食物中。

情人节当天，他约梅林去了情侣餐厅。他特意避开了梅林，把婚戒交给服务生。“帮我把这枚戒指放进他的甜点里。”亚瑟低声嘱咐道。

亚瑟坐回餐桌旁用餐，梅林已经将红酒倒好了，两只高脚玻璃杯轻轻相碰，发出清脆的声响。

服务生将甜点端了上来。接下来梅林就会咬到他事先准备好的戒指，他仿佛已经看到梅林惊讶的表情了……梅林会答应他的求婚吗？

亚瑟紧张得心跳加速 ，将杯中酒液一饮而尽。口中有个什么坚硬的物体，亚瑟将它吐了出来，发现那竟是一枚婚戒。他还没反应过来怎么回事，梅林就在他面前单膝跪地，仰头认真地注视着他：

“跟我结婚吧，亚瑟。”

 

 

 

03拥抱仪式

亚瑟和高汶他们嬉笑着走上天桥，热烈地讨论着今天的球赛。支持的队伍赢得了比赛，他们的兴致都很高昂。直到兰斯洛特说了一句“那不是梅林吗”，几个人突然就噤了声，默契地将目光投向了亚瑟。

亚瑟喜欢梅林。这在这个小团体中属于公开的秘密，尽管亚瑟从来不肯承认这一点，但他们几个都看得出来。

梅林戴着蒙眼罩，张开双臂站在天桥上。他的旁边立着个纸牌，上面写着：可以给我一个拥抱吗？

亚瑟曾经在网上看到过这类视频，参与者蒙着眼睛站在路边，向过路的人索要拥抱。网友们对这种活动评价很高，认为它“唤醒了埋藏在内心深处的温情”、“让人体会到来自陌生人的善意”，还有人说“在忙碌的现代生活中，愈发感觉到内心的空虚，有时候真的很需要一个抱抱”。

亚瑟有些惊讶——梅林不是一个热衷于参加活动的人；但细想之下，他又觉得梅林的确会这么做——他从来都细心敏感，善于关注内心。

亚瑟略微犹豫了一下，还是朝着梅林走了过去——梅林眼睛上的眼罩鼓舞了他——反正梅林也不可能知道是他，不是吗？

亚瑟给了梅林一个拥抱，梅林收回手臂抱住了他。

“谢谢你，陌生人。”梅林微笑着说道，“这么说或许有些冒昧，但你身上的味道很像我喜欢的那个人。”

 

 

 

04无爱不欢

亚瑟已经有大半个月没有碰过他的Omega了。该死的，谁能告诉他为什么一个宫廷法师比他这个国王还要忙碌？

肯定是因为德鲁伊人那群废物，国王愤愤地想道，什么都要上报给梅林决定！更换长老这样的大事也就算了，连新生儿满月的仪式都要梅林亲自主持！

好在梅林的发情期快要到了。国王算着日子，忍不住勾起了一个笑。他特意推掉了今晚不重要的政务，准备与梅林共度美好的一夜。

亚瑟推开了卧室的房门，却没有闻到任何一丝信息素的味道。梅林坐在书桌前，微微皱着眉头翻看公文。

亚瑟惊讶地瞪大了眼睛：“今天不是你的……”

“什么？”梅林询问道。由于国王久久没有回答，法师终于舍得抬起头施舍给他的Alpha一个眼神，然后他明白了国王指的是什么，“发情期？”

在看见国王点了点头以后，梅林又低下了头，继续处理那些繁杂的事务，他的语气听上去理所当然：“噢，最近太忙了，哪有功夫顾及这些。我提前用魔法压制住了。”

 

 

 

05 pocky游戏

梅林窝在沙发上看书，亚瑟往他面前递了个什么，叫他张嘴。梅林想也不想就叼住了，这才发现那是一根pocky。

意识到了亚瑟想玩什么，梅林把书合上放到了一边，以免被压皱。亚瑟果然俯身凑了过来，单手撑着沙发边缘，叼住了pocky的另一头。

梅林抬手揽住亚瑟的脖颈，小心地咬碎嘴里的pocky。游戏开始还不到五秒钟，pocky就断在亚瑟那边。

梅林三口两口把他那截pocky吃掉，笑吟吟地说：“你又输了，罚你今天扫地！”

亚瑟盯着梅林沾了饼干碎屑的嘴唇，显得有些沮丧。梅林揉了揉他后脑的金发，安抚道：“你太着急了，玩这个游戏得有耐心——”

“再来。”亚瑟不服气般地说道。他又抽出一根放进自己嘴里，这回换梅林直起身子凑上去咬。

两个人小心翼翼地不让饼干从中间断开，最后四片柔软的嘴唇相触。亚瑟搂紧了梅林的腰，梅林扣住了他的后脑勺。温热的呼吸交缠，他们追逐着彼此的唇舌，饼干碎不知被谁咽入了腹中。


	2. 甜饼的N种烘焙方式（6-12）

06 食与爱欲

亚瑟下班回家的时候，总喜欢在街边的小摊上买一份烤鸡。据他所说，这家的烤鸡特别的好吃。

但他自己知道，完全不是这么一回事——好吧，那家的烤鸡确实好吃，但天底下的烤鸡差不多都是同一种味道。

小摊的老板是个叫梅林的青年，亚瑟第一次看见他，就被他吸引了。当时亚瑟在马路对面站了好久，犹豫了半天要不要去要个联系方式。梅林似乎察觉到了他的目光，抬起头冲他笑了笑。他终于鼓起勇气走了过去，结果只是买了一份烤鸡，一句话都没敢多说。

从那天开始，每天晚上亚瑟都会去买一份烤鸡，他和梅林也因此渐渐熟识了起来。他知道梅林还是单身，但他不知道梅林是否能接受男人。

“今天你下班很迟啊，”梅林一边收拾东西，一边感叹道，“我已经收摊了。”

“公司的事有点多。”亚瑟解释了一句，眼巴巴地盯着梅林还没来得及收起的烤炉。

简直像是被抢走了骨头的某种大型犬。梅林被他沮丧的神情逗笑了：“还没吃晚饭？”

亚瑟点了点头，肚子很配合地“咕噜”叫了一声。

“那就别愣着了，来帮我一起收拾。”梅林毫不见外地吩咐道。亚瑟被当成了苦力，反而开开心心照做。

梅林看着他，勾起了唇角补充：“收拾好了跟我回家，我单独做给你吃。”

 

 

 

07 梦中之事

梅林轻手轻脚地推开了国王卧室的门，亚瑟已经睡下了，床头的烛火还没熄。借着忽明忽暗的烛光，梅林看见他睡得很不安稳，即使在睡梦中也紧紧皱着眉头。

梅林俯下身，轻轻在他额头落下一吻，眸子里闪过暗金色光芒。国王的眉头舒展开了，甚至微微勾起了唇角。梅林满意地一笑，替他吹灭了烛火。

第二天，梅林发现亚瑟红着脸不敢看他。

拜托，他只是用魔法把自己的影像送进了亚瑟梦里想要开导他，这个皇家菜头到底梦到了什么啊。

 

 

 

08 敲门习惯

亚瑟当上国王以后的一大成就，就是帮宫廷中的人养成了敲门的好习惯。

先是格温走进国王的卧室，撞见了正在换衣服的国王。国王立即抓过衣服挡住自己的身体，女仆红着脸退了出去。然后她养成了进屋前先敲门的习惯。

然后是高汶进入兵器室的时候，看见国王和贴身男仆正在接吻。在国王“出去——！”的大吼中，高汶马上退出去关上了门。然后他听见门上砰的一声响，似乎是扔过来的匕首扎入木门的声音。好险好险……高汶抚了抚胸口，从此学会了敲门。

国王正在用餐，男仆猛地推开门闯了进来，国王被他吓了一跳，差点被食物噎住。“梅林！”国王恼怒地道，“你永远学不会敲门对不对？”

“学不会。”男仆笑着摇了摇头，完全没被国王的怒气吓到。

好吧。国王又咬了一口自己的食物。也许梅林是王宫中唯一一个不需要学会敲门的人。

 

 

 

09 西装领带

亚瑟不会打领带。

在大学里需要穿正装答辩的时候，这件事总是由他的室友梅林代劳；后来工作了他俩合租同一套房子，亚瑟又有了不点亮这项技能的理由。

梅林一边帮亚瑟打领带，一边说道：“你都看我系了这么多回领带了，怎么还是学不会？我总不能帮你一辈子吧？”

后来他们结了婚，梅林每天早上把亚瑟从床上拖起来，在他穿好衬衣后，帮他系上领带。

亚瑟看着低头打理着领带的梅林，凑近亲了他一口：“你看，你注定要帮我打一辈子的领带。”

 

 

 

10 观影必备

在看电影的时候，梅林总是负责购买零食和饮料的那一个。

这一个周末，梅林需要加班，亚瑟只能约着高汶、兰斯洛特几个好友一起去影院。他坐在柔软的沙发椅里，反而浑身不自在：“总觉得缺了什么。”

“你说的是这个吗？”高汶笑嘻嘻地把爆米花和可乐递到他面前，“我就知道你肯定会忘了买，所以事先准备好了。我考虑周到吧？”

不，不是这个。亚瑟嚼着爆米花，不是他印象中的又甜又脆，尝起来居然有些寡淡。然后他想起来是缺了什么。

缺了在他旁边冲着他傻笑的梅林。

 

 

 

11 共赴死亡

梅林陪着亚瑟躺进了棺材里，棺盖缓缓合上，光亮被黑暗吞噬蚕食，直到一点光也透不进来了。

在这个狭小、密闭的空间中，只能听见浅浅的呼吸声，除此之外再没有任何声音了，所有的生命都在这里走到尽头。

死亡总是令人恐惧，梅林拉过亚瑟的手，与他十指相扣。触碰到爱人的身体，他的心情逐渐平静了下来。

棺盖被人猛地推开，工作人员大声喊着：“下一位体验者！”

梅林和亚瑟从棺材中出来，亚瑟偏过头问他：“你觉得这个死亡体验怎么样？”

梅林勾起唇角露出一个笑：“和你共赴黄泉，感觉还不赖。”

 

 

 

12 Laugh at my joke

亚瑟一向认为自己很会讲笑话。

梅林经常会为了一些小事伤心：邻居家的猫死掉了、常去的那家甜品店关门了、喜欢的电视剧完结了……

在梅林沮丧失落的时候，亚瑟总是会讲笑话给他听，梅林每回都被他逗得笑起来。亚瑟喜欢看他笑，喜欢看他漂亮的蓝眼睛愉悦地弯成月牙形。

亚瑟为此搜罗了好多笑话。

有一回，他讲了一个笑话给高汶听。讲完以后，他自己率先笑了起来，高汶却一脸疑惑地看着他。

“怎么？不好笑吗？”亚瑟询问。

“一点都不好笑。”高汶回答。

亚瑟不信。他又拿兰斯洛特、莱昂、帕西卡尔做了实验，结果大家都认为他的笑话不好笑。

在梅林又一次难过的时候，亚瑟习惯性地讲了笑话给他听。梅林不出意料地笑得眉眼弯弯。亚瑟却突然想起了什么：“其实你也觉得我的笑话一点都不好笑对不对？你只是为了配合我才露出笑容。”

“不，亚瑟，我真的认为它们很好笑。”梅林认真地看着他的眼睛，“并且，单单就你想要逗我笑这件事而言，就足以令我开心了。”


End file.
